The present invention relates to a method and a program which are implemented by a print setting device for setting a print setting item that specifies print conditions in a printing device selected by a user from a plurality of printing devices.
A user can set print setting items that specify various types of print conditions such as a sheet size and duplex printing to desired values and send to a printer a print job whose print conditions are designated, by using a control program that is called a printer driver on PC (personal computer).
In recent years, there have been suggested printer drivers (the so-called universal printer drivers) each being common to plural models wherein one printer driver can cope with printers of plural models (printer types), and a printer representing the destination for output can be changed over for selection for every practice of printing (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-133611 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-351631). In these printer drivers, it is possible to search out printers after determining functional conditions of the printer including, for example, capability for duplex printing, capability for stapling and capability for punching.
However, in the technologies described in the aforesaid patent documents, there has been a fact that default values are left on the print setting items in a print setting screen without considering the search conditions even a printer was selected from the list of searched printers.
For example, when printers have been searched out under the condition of capability for duplex printing, even when the print setting screen is opened after selecting a printer that is listed up, a setting value of the item of “printing type”, for example, remains unchanged to be “single-sided” which is the default value. In this case, for practicing the desired printing, a user has been forced to do operations to flip open print setting screen and change the print setting items on the print setting screen from the default value to a desired value, which are troublesome and are apt to be forgotten.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the aforesaid problems, and its objective is to provide a method and a program which are implemented by a print setting device for setting print setting items, which makes it possible to carry out printing that is desired by a user, without doing unnecessary procedures.